Toadette's Spanking Fetish
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: Toadette discovers that she has a love for being spanked. Naughty mushroom girl.
1. Chapter 1

Toadette farted as she stretched her arms. She then received a spanking from a different version of herself, causing a time paradox to occur as everything in the Mushroom Kingdom began fading away. Dry Bowser, Wario, and Waluigi stopped by as they had no idea what was going on.

"Ahhh! No! Not my butt!" Toadette exclaimed as she was spanked by her other self, who had no patience or words of disappointment to state.

Dry Bowser looked at the script as he just shook his skull in disappointment. "Why is it always Toadette who's involved in these fetish based fanfiction...?"

"Wah, why do we care?" Wario pointed out as he began picking his nose.

"Yeah. We always get involved in this stupidity somehow," Waluigi said as he began stretching his lanky arms out, just for you big guys, with everything going white as the Mushroom Kingdom was rebooted.

* * *

It was your typical normal day in the rebooted version of the fungi infested Mushroom Kingdom. Toadette was enjoying herself when she suddenly felt an itch in her bottom, much to her dismay and embarrassment.

"Oh no," Toadette stated as she placed her hands on her face, shaking her head. "I'm... getting that urge again."

Toadette then had a flashback, one that she would regret as it involved her being... spanked. A method of torture that was quite humiliating... but one that, much to her dismay, she eventually came over to like.

 _"Ow, oww, owie!" Toadette yelped in pain as she was being spanked on her cute butt by Dry Bowser, with the two in the molten Grumble Volcano._

 _"Don't even try to be sympathetic! You asked for this!" Dry Bowser grumbled as he continued to slap the adorable mushroom girl on the behind. "You know how much it costed me to pay off Bowser for all that damage you did to his various vehicles?"_

 _"I... oww! Didn't... yeouch! Know that... ooh! They were... eep! So expensive...!" Toadette exclaimed in between her declarations of pain as her pained frown slowly transitioned into a general accepted phase, before a small smile formed. "Ohh... this actually... feels good..."_

 _Luckily for her, Dry Bowser didn't hear her mumble that, as he kept on slapping her across the ass._

Back in the present day, Toadette blushed with embarrassment as she looked around, holding down her pink dress.

"...goodness, I got to keep my new fetish a secret," Toadette stated to herself as she shook her head, closing her eyes. "Lord knows what DB will think if he knew I got wet from being spanked... or anyone for that matter!" She then dashed off.

Sadly for her, Wario and Waluigi, who were snooPING AS usual, you see, overheard her, both of them chuckling as they rubbed their gloved hands together like the greedy jerkish elf like, Italian Mexican German jews they were.

"You think what I'm thinking?" Waluigi remarked as he raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. We give that mushroom girl some slapping across da butt, just like in mother Russia." Wario declared as he sounded a bit more German than usual, with the two laughing 'wahaha' as they emerged out of the bushes.


	2. Chapter 2

Toadette was spanking herself with a wooden paddle as she stuck her tongue out, panting and gasping every time she hit herself in the butt with the paddle. She was inside one of her many summer homes, this time... somehow having a house at the Ribbon Road. Yeah, having a house on a table in a kid's room full of toys. Don't ask.

"Oh, it feels so good!" Toadette remarked with each smack as she blushed, feeling so happy. "I never -OOH- had so -OH- much fun -AHH- fun being spanked!" She giggled as she let her sore butt cheeks be spared from the spanking for several seconds, then began spanking herself again.

Nearby the summer home on the race course were Wario and Waluigi, who were both curious as to what Toadette was doing, with a bunch of Dry Bowser users on different vehicles zipping by on the red ribbon road, not taking notice of their surrounding.

"How are we gonna get in there?" Wario remarked as he rubbed his chin, looking at Toadette's summer home.

"...you remember when you posed as Santa Claus last Christmas?" Waluigi suggested while tapping his finger tips together, with Wario grinning widely in response.


	3. Chapter 3

Dry Bowser sighed as he was at the antique store, trying to see what bones to use for himself. "I wonder how that idiot kid of mine is doing..." He muttered to himself, sometimes treating Toadette like his own daughter that he never had.

MEANWHILE

Toadette farted a loud thunderous tuba toot as she fanned the air, panting while fanning the air with her right hand for sensing how hot her fart was as she felt relief after spanking herself for lord knows how long. She was still inside her summer home at the Ribbon Road.

"Man, I really held that poot in! Good thing I let it out, or I would have exploded!" Toadette admitted as she blushed. "Anyway... now that my fart's in the room, I'm gonna spank myself again!"

Suddenly some laughter was heard, with Toadette freezing in fright as she didn't know who it was.

"M-mommy?" Toadette remarked as she got into a fighting position, gulping. "I'm warning ya, my farts can cause World War 3!"

Suddenly Wario and Waluigi came down the chimney, groaning as they were completely covered in ashes. Toadette farts in disbelief as she widens her eyes, not believing what she was seeing.

"Hey dude, I think everyone's got their fill of their usual Toadette fart fetish fuel," Wario mumbled after breaking the fourth wall, getting up and dusting off his clothes as he faced Toadette, grinning. "I heard you wanted a spanking!"

"Uhh..." Toadette remarked as she raised her right index finger, feeling wrong that her secret close friend wanted to give her the spank of her life.

SUDDENLY THE GODDAMN FUN TRUCK FROM SINOC ADVENTURE 2 BROKE THROUGH THE HOUSE, RAMMING TOADETTE AS IT FLATTENED WARIO AND WALUIGI LIKE PANCAKES.

...probably not a good idea to leave a 'please spank me' sign _on the outside of your fucking house._


End file.
